terrorblade_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Soul Blades
Soul Blades and How They Work A Soul Blade is a beautiful weapon. Some think it looks like a lightsaber when ignited, but it is so much more than that. Starting out, it may not seem like much, but you must build it to its complete glory. A Soul Blade is powered by the souls of it's victims, as well as the soul of the user, but that part doesn't get out of hand if you use it responsibly. A Soul Blade is powered by a crystal, programmed to respond to the commands of the buttons on the casing and hold the energy already gathered. The crystal is energetically connected to both the buttons and the emitter, which is basically a marble. The emitter is a marble because glass magnifies psychic energy instead of just storing it. There are typically four buttons. The first button is used to take amounts of the user's soul and uses it to power the blade. The second one is used to drain the soul or spiritual energy out of everything the blade touches (Button 1 and Button 2 together can be devastating). The third button is mainly used for healing the user, giving some of its energy back to the user to heal him/her. And the fourth button is the most important of them all. It turns the blade on and off, as well as changing the setting, if any are programmed into the crystal. Settings change the way the blade works, for example: Flame Setting. This setting is capable, on top of regular functions, of physically burning the target. Now that you know what it is, it's time to make one! Making Soul Blades A Soul Blade can be made of many different things, but I chose to use clay to make the hilt and buttons. For that reason, I will describe how to make a clay Soul Blade. Things you will need include.... * Clay (I recommend air-dry clay) * A marble * A crystal or gemstone * Some form of object to hold the Soul Blade in shape while making it (it will be inside the Soul Blade for the rest of the weapon's life) aka "the skeleton" * Basic psychic programming abilities * Time to make and charge (possibly at the expense of the lives of your enemies) ;) First, wrap the clay around the skeleton, leaving some extra clay around the top, then shape it to whatever form you want. You can curve it, keep it straight, or whatever your heart desires! Second, you place the crystal in the extra clay on top, but leave some room for the emitter! Place your emitter marble on top of the clay, right above the crystal. Place small clay round oval shapes for buttons on the side of the casing. Optional: Decorate the Soul Blade, either with clay, marker, or whatever you want! You could even carve into it if you wanted, so long as it doesn't mess with the interior parts. Now, if you used air-dry clay, set it somewhere safe and leave it to dry. Now that I think about it, you probably should use air-dry clay When it's all dry, the time has come to program the Soul Blade! You start by sending some energy into the power source and declaring that it is the power source. After that, program it exactly as I said in the description of this marvelous weapon. You're done! Have fun terrorizing your foes!!